


Love or Necessity

by normalisjustafairytale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bratva AU, Bratva Oliver, alot of shit goes down later on, basically canon through to the beginning of season 2, bratva felicity, but im not tagging it now because thats called spoilers, just alot of background info changed, just the best of season 2 with bratva infused into it okay, shes a badass okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalisjustafairytale/pseuds/normalisjustafairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity Bratva AU. Twist on the arranged marriage trope. Takes place after Oliver’s return in the beginning of season 2. Felicity is a closet mob boss, Oliver will do anything to protect his sister. The Triad and Bratva are at war. Slade will make an appearance. Thea and Felicity bonding.. Basically, all the things I loved in season 2, with Bratva infused into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I wrote a thing. A thing that will end up multiple chapters.
> 
> This is me diving into the fanfiction writing world, so please let me know your thoughts, I love feedback. 
> 
> *I do not know Russian, so anything spoken in italics is in Russian.

\----

He was early. He is never early. Maybe it had to do with the days he had spent as one of Anatoly’s men, and the great respect he had for his friend. Maybe it was because he was caught in a war, and seeking out help after reluctantly agreeing with Diggle and Felicity that he needed it. That he couldn’t protect his sister alone anymore. That he had failed his mother, and she had paid for it with her life.

He shouldn’t blame himself, he knew. But he was the one with the bow and arrow. The one who his father charged with saving the city.

He had failed that too.

It was Malcolm Merlyn’s fault, but he felt responsible. Malcolm’s wife, Rebecca had been killed by the Triad for attempting to interfere with their trade deals, human trafficking. When her body was discovered, Malcolm asked the Bratva for help, to retaliate on the Triad for taking her life. They refused, stating that those who got caught in things they shouldn’t be interfering with got what they deserved. She had made an unwise decision and paid for it. Furthermore, as she was not a member of the Bratva, it was not their duty to avenge her.

Malcolm created the plans to destroy the glades, Oliver’s parents had aided him under false pretenses. Both the Merlyns and the Queens held close ties with the Bratva, and while not outright members of the organization, they did work with them regularly. They believed that Malcolm’s plan was to destroy the Triad, leaving Starling City completely under the Bratva’s reign. It wasn’t. His plan was to destroy them both, and the people who left his wife alone in the street to die.

His father, Robert, had even closer ties with the Bratva. When Robert discovered the truth behind Malcolm’s plans and tried to back out. Malcolm had prevented him from doing so by sinking the Queens gambit. Unfortunately, Oliver was lost temporarily as well. He returned though, with a plan to save the city. He found out what from too late though, and has held himself to blame ever since.

When Malcolm took out Robert, he had framed the Triad, causing tension between them and Bratva. Over the five years while Oliver was gone, he raised the tension to the brink of war by framing each organization to each other in various stolen or lost shipments and attacks. By flattening the Glades, Malcolm had also destroyed a large chunk of Triad territory, leaving the Bratva as his scape goat.

Malcolm hadn’t expected Moira’s guilt however. With his mother’s press conference telling the people of the glades to flee, and of Malcolm’s plans to flatten it, the Triad declared war anyway. The Queens were called traitors among some of the Bratva, leaving Oliver and Thea caught alone in a war surrounding them.

Oliver needed help. He needed more friends on his side. He was trapped with no idea who to call. Scared for his sister, and parentless.

Then Anatoly called, informing him that he was in town, and that he was to be at his Mansion at 8 am sharp for a meeting. Oliver arrived at 7.

He looked up at the sound of deep Russian accents speaking in soft tone passing the door Victorian style, gold detailed parlor he had been waiting in for the last hour. The grandfather clock in the corner told him it was 7:55. He then looked to Dig who had been waiting silently with him on the green velvet couch. He seemed calmer than Oliver. At ease with his surroundings. Maybe because it wasn’t his name on any hit lists.

“The Pakan will see you now.” Came a sweet but stern Russian voice from the doorway. The woman reminded him of Raisa, not because of the accent, but the look in her eye.

Rubbing his hands over the knees of his dark wash jeans, they stood, following the women in a navy work dress with grey streaked black hair down the hall to Anatoly’s office. She knocked twice, and opened the door once she heard the word to enter.

Oliver entered warily, he felt Dig moving off to the side of the room to sit in the middle of the soft couch. Vaguely aware of the room’s red and gold theme, Oliver stayed standing as he watched his former friend and Pakan round his desk to stand opposite him. They were both silent a moment, before Anatoly opened his arms with a remorseful, “Oliver.”

Oliver let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Anatoly.” He said as he patted the man’s back.

“Sit, please.” Anatoly said, russian accent clear, while gesturing to the two matching red arm chairs across from Dig. The seat was stiff, putting Oliver on edge. He left his leather jacket on in case he had to make a quick getaway. “I am sorry about the lack of comfort, but Mr Diggle here has claimed the only comfortable seat in the room.”

Unbuttoning his suit jacket Diggle smiled, “Can’t deny myself a good couch when I see one, Sir.”

“No, no. Of course not.” Anatoly chuckled, Oliver looked at the two with questions in his eyes. “These chairs do cause quite the sweat with the liars and the cheats, deliberately so. I wish I could tell you it was my idea, but alas, the claim belongs to my brilliant daughter.” The pride was clear in his voice. Anatoly had spoken of his daughter many times over the years. Of her wit, her charm, her intelligence, her ability to tear any Bratva man down to the point that he was begging for death. Oliver had never met her however, those few he encountered who had had spoken of her untouchable beauty.

“You always did say she was the brains of your family.” Oliver joked tensely. Wondering why he was there, let alone not being treated as an enemy.

“Ah yes, family. That reminds me,“ Anatoly turned to the door calling out with a smile in his voice. “ _Sonya, do remind my dear daughter that this meeting was her idea and that she should be here_.”

Sonya, who had seemingly appeared out of thin air chuckled, then nodded. “ _Of course Pakan_.”

Anatoly’s smile turned grim as he turned back to look at Oliver. “I am so sorry about your mother. We were good friends during my time in America. I was upset I could not be here for her funeral, however I was still dealing with the fallout from the Undertaking at the time.” Oliver nodded while Anatoly took a moment, readying himself for what he was about to say next. His dull grey eyes locked on Oliver’s brilliant blue, “You are caught in quite the mess old friend. You and your sister both.”

Oliver exhaled heavily, causing a twinge of pain in the healing broken ribs from his too close encounter with the Triad the night before. “I know.”

“The Triad wants both your sisters head and your own. As do some of our brothers, only the ones who were less acquainted with Malcolm and his tricks mind you.” Anatoly reached for the decanter of Russia’s finest vodka sitting on the golden edged glass coffee table. Pouring only two glasses after a gesture of no from Dig, he handed one to Oliver. “I have told them you are not our enemy, but those who were more effected by the disaster in the Glades will require more than my word soon enough.”

“That explains why you haven’t killed me yet,” Oliver joked tightly, focusing on not shattering the glass in his hand.

Anatoly nodded. “They won’t stay their hands long without confirmation that you are not an enemy.”

“True, but the Bratva make their true alliances through marriage. I’d offer money, but that clearly isn’t enough for them anymore, and I highly doubt any members want to marry off one of their daughters to me. Captain or not.” Oliver took a large swig of the vodka, treasuring the relief the burn in his throat gave him.

Anatoly looked at Oliver stiffly. “They won’t, no. But, you do need the protection a Bratva marriage would gain you. You chose not to have men under your command when you returned home and you can no longer keep your family safe without them. Your mother’s death proved that.”

“I know!” Oliver snapped. Then whispered, “I failed her, I know.”

“Your mother’s death isn’t your fault, man.” Dig interjected. “And you won’t fail Thea. You are far too stubborn for that.”

Oliver looked at John with disbelief in his eyes. “How am I supposed to protect her, I barely got out alive last night.”

“By marrying my daughter.” Anatoly stated, while Dig carefully watched Oliver.

“What?” Oliver noted Digs lack of surprise at Anatoly’s words.

“It was her idea actually. You would gain the men needed to protect your sister, and the credit within the Bratva needed to keep you off any brothers hit lists.” Anatoly took a sip from his own glass. “You would have to do your part as a Captain, naturally.”

“This is my only option at this point, isn’t it?” Oliver said to Dig, he nodded. “Marriage is a small price to pay for my sister to remain safe.”

“The sooner the wedding the better, I already have Sonya making the plans.” Anatoly took another sip of his drink, as if in thought. “Announce the engagement in the next two days, wedding in about two weeks.”

“Woah, Anatoly, hold on a second. I’d prefer if I actually met your daughter before agreeing to anything.” Oliver said quickly, leaning forward. “Not to mention ask her myself if she is sure about this. Marrying me puts a target on her back.”

“Not a target that doesn’t already exist my friend.” A knock sounded at the door. “Perfect timing. Come right in, Anastasia!”

A familiar voice filled the room. “I’m late I know. But, in my defense, I was up all night and we both know mornings were never my strong suit.” Anatoly stood to embrace the blonde, pecking her on the cheek.

Oliver paled, “Felicity?”

\----


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver may be just a tad upset. Felicity takes control. Dig and Anatoly enjoy the show that is Olicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quick wasn't it? 
> 
> This chapter is on the short side, but I just couldn't combine it with what happens next. The Olicity was to strong. Lots more goodness to come, I promise. I've got plans.

\----

"Felicity?"

Felicity stood awkwardly, the tension clear in her body. She smoothed the front of her fitted grey dress and pushed her glasses needlessly up her nose. Oliver tried to ignore how attractive the red heels she wore made her legs look. "Hi, Oliver."

"Explain." Oliver said tightly, trying to restrain the sudden anger he felt.

"I can’t give you my life story right now Oliver." Felicity huffed, moving to sit on the edge of chair Anatoly had left. "It’s a long story that is actually quite long."

"Anything right now would be appreciated Felicity or should I say, Anastasia." Oliver bit out, glancing at Anatoly who seemed to have gone mute. He saw Diggle lean forward out of the corner of his eye, ready to jump into action if needed.

Felicity winced. "Felicity is my name. I was born Felicity Knyazev, changed it to Smoak when I was 13." Oliver gave her a pointed look, Felicity sighed. "My father has always called me Anastasia."

"This marriage solution? That was your idea?" Oliver asked harshly. Motioning towards Felicity, his voice grew louder. "Felicity, you yourself have claimed to be just an IT girl! How is marrying you supposed to help me more than you have already? I am trying to keep my sister SAFE!"

Felicity stood, her voice loud and strong. "SO AM I. I am the Pakans daughter. I have more power than anyone except the Pakan himself. I’ve been leading the Bratva branch here in Starling since I was 21. As a ghost, mind you, only a chosen few know who I am. Although, I suppose once we are engaged that won't be a secret anymore." Felicity paused, looking at her hands a moment while she took a deep breath, steeling herself. Locking her ocean blue eyes with Oliver's bright ones, "You need my men. You need the power that comes with my name. The only way we can take down the Triad and keep Thea safe is with an army at our backs. You have no choice but to accept this marriage offer."

Standing quickly, Oliver groaned. "You knew about this didn’t you?" He said roughly turning to Diggle.

"Yes." Diggle stated. Oliver walked to the window, rubbing his hands over his face. "I actually have worked for the Knyazevs for years."

"Of course you have," Oliver breathed. He turned to Felicity, "I suppose this means you already knew I wasn’t on the island the entire time."

"I know that if it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten my father back, and that you are the best man he’s ever had under his command." She spoke surely, then added. "I also knew of your affinity for arrows."

Oliver seethed, "You knew, the entire time, you knew I was the hood."

"Yes, although, even without my prior knowledge, I would have figured it out." Felicity said. "Your lies were terrible."

"You played me." He couldn’t control his anger anymore, stepping towards Felicity. "You planted Dig to watch me, then planted yourself."

Felicity moved into Oliver's space, using her loud voice, "Of course I did! You were on a death mission. You needed help, and someone to watch your back." She stopped, he could see her counting to three in her head. She smelled of strawberries. "I also was aware something not so good was going on in the Glades, and you had the missing piece in figuring out what." Felicity closed her eyes, whispering. "I was too late though."

Oliver softened slightly, "What happened in the Glades wasn’t your fault."

"It isn’t yours either, Oliver."

They stood there staring at each other in silence. Until Anatoly had had enough, "You two can continue this discussion later. Do you accept Felicity’s offer Oliver?"

Oliver shifted under Anatoly’s stare. He looked to Dig who nodded, then back to Felicity. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Oliver stared into her blue eyes, looking for some kind of hesitation. A reason to say no. "Oliver, I wouldn’t have suggested this if I wasn’t sure. My life, my choice." Oliver broke her gaze.

"I’m not happy about this." Oliver stated.

"I didn’t expect you to be."

Oliver huffed, "How are we supposed to sell this." He dragged his hands over his face, grinding his palms into his eyes and paced away from her.

"Well, that is where my so called promotion comes in handy." Felicity said with a bitter edge to her voice. "The rumors of how and why I got the job will appear to be confirmed. Most people will just assume I’m pregnant, though."

Oliver groaned, "This is an awful idea."

Felicity moved to Oliver, placing her hand on his arm. "Oliver, it is the only idea that gains both you and Thea protection. It also slows the Triad down on their hunt for your heads." Oliver hated that she was right. "I know you don’t want this, but keeping you two alive is my priority."

He felt as though her eyes were piercing his soul. "Okay," Oliver relented.

"Wonderful," Anatoly chimed in. "I’ll get started on the engagement announcement.

"No!" Felicity said quickly, "That would be too sudden and suspicious. We need to let the rumors do the work for us. Get caught together here and there. Allow the press to see the ring suddenly appear on my finger."

"That way the Triad has time to figure out Felicity is a Kynazev and that they are biting off more then they can chew right now." Dig added.

"This is why I have always called you the brains of the family Darling." Anatoly said with pride.

Felicity laughed, "Yeah, yeah." She moved to peck her father on the cheek, turning back to Oliver. "You and John can leave now, Oliver. I’m sure you’d like to get some anger out before the meeting with Isabel at 11." Oliver was stunned by how quickly she was dismissing him.

Dig huffed a laugh as he got up. "I'll try not to let him be more than 10 minutes late, but we both know he'll do what he wants."

Felicity chuckled, "That’s why you’re my favourite, John."

Oliver stared at Felicity. "We are not done talking about this." He said sternly.

"I know, but for now we are." She paused at the door on her way out, "I have four men protecting Thea, all approved by Dig. I won't be at the office today, but I will be at the foundry later."

Oliver stood there staring at the empty doorway, a minute passed before Anatoly spoke. "For the record Oliver, as much as you are my friend, I will kill you myself if you hurt my daughter." Oliver scrunched his nose in confusion as he watched him leave the room.

Dig patted his back, "Come on man, let’s go."

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get some Felicity pov next chapter. Exciting? I know. 
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr if you'd like. http://normalisjustafairytale.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shipper flags are planted. Some Felicity POV action with much needed ice cream, meanwhile Oliver and Diggle have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer then I expected it too. I'M SORRY. A week is the longest I plan on ever making you guys wait, unless I am basically dying of the plague, then Imma do that. 
> 
> There may or may not be a smidge of a cliffhanger.. And, I may or may not be super excited for what the next chapter opens up opportunity wise. :D 
> 
> *Anything spoken in italics is in Russian, while anything else in italics is just for dramatization.

\----  
  
The first time Felicity heard the name Oliver Queen, she thought nothing of it. A brief moment of sorrow for his family and friends who'd lost him. She was more focused on MIT and working hard towards graduating early.

The second time she heard the name Oliver Queen, she paid more attention. She had just found out her father had reappeared in Russia, and that Oliver Queen was the reason he was alive. She did her research, and sent out a couple of her men to recover him from the island as a way of thanking him. He wasn't there. She assumed he had either died, or found his own way home.

The third time she heard the name Oliver Queen, it was a year later. Oliver had asked her father to take him in, declining Anatoly's offer of sending him home to Starling. Felicity kept tabs on him from then on. Her father talked often of his favourite american. How loyal Oliver was. His strength, his intelligence. How quick of a learner he was. The talent he had with a bow and arrow. She was impressed by how quickly Oliver rose through the ranks of the Bratva. Becoming a Captian was no easy feat, it didn't matter how close you were with the Pakan. Roughly two years passed before Anatoly ordered Oliver to go home to his family. That he hated lying to his friend, Moira, about her son being alive. He saw that Oliver's family needed him. Oliver would only leave if Anatoly agreed to keep his ties to the Bratva quiet, dispite knowing of his mothers own. Oliver left, but he didn't return to Starling City. Not immediatly.

The next time Felicity Smoak heard the name Oliver Queen, two months had passed. A news story appeared on her tv annoucing his rescue. She'd idly wondered how he had managed to appear as though he had been on the island the entire five years. When he was kidnapped, the news reports discribed a man in a Green suit with a bow and arrows as Oliver and Tommy's saviour. Felicity became suspicious. So, when Moira reached out to Anatoly for a bodyguard for Oliver, Felicity insisted Dig be the one hired. John may not have appriciated being cast as a babysitter for a man they knew could handle himself, but Felicity wanted to keep a close eye on him. While she knew Oliver was a good man, he was still extremely dangerous, and had an agenda she wanted to discover.

Then, he appeared in her office. He lied terribly, but she helped him anyway. He became a mystery she was desperate to unravel. He kept coming back, and she made the connections to who he was targeting with the notebook Walter had given her. Walter went missing. Oliver backed away from being the hood. Diggle could give her nothing but an update on how Oliver was recovering from his fight with the Dark Archer. Oliver finally picked up the bow again, and asked her for help again soon after. She decided to just dive in. He told her she could trust him.

Felicity realized she already did. She had for a long time now.

Felicity showed him the notebook. Next thing she knew, he was shot and bleeding in the backseat of her car. Her and Dig made a silent agreement of acting as though they hadn't known eachother since she was 13. It was taxing, acting as though you were getting to know your oldest friend. Ignoring the fact that she cared for Oliver way more than she should. Far more than just a friend.

Then the undertaking happened.

They failed.

She failed.

Oliver lost his bestfriend, disappearing to deal with his greif alone. Felicity put her focus on the lair, rebuilding it. Making much needed improvments. The hatred of the Queen family was strong. Not just in the public eye, but amoung the Triad. Even the some of the Bratva. She had men in infiltrate the prison keeping an eye on Moira, and two protecting Thea. Just in case. The attacks began quietly. Minor trys against Moira, easily stopped by the precautions she took.

Four months passed.

She wasn't expecting Moira to be transferred.

Her failure cost Moira her life.

Felicity needed Oliver back. Thea needed her brother back.

Felicity and John brought him back. She told him how the Traid killed his mom. How they may go after his sister or even him now. That they needed help. He said he could handle it.

He had, for a month.

In three days Oliver had been attacked at QC, Thea had been kidnapped by the hoods. Minor attacks from the Triad started up again, this time towards Thea. Isabel stormed QC, buying herself into a reluctant partnership. Finally, Oliver got his ass handed to him in an ambush by China White. She had waited until he was exausted and weakened, on his way home from a night of patrolling the Glades. Oliver had barely made it out. Three fractured ribs, bruised shoulder and a slash in Oliver's back later, Felicity had had enough. No more waiting for Oliver to ask for help.

She called her father. They discussed Oliver's options, and Felicity settled on the quickest and easiest answer.

Marriage.

Only that morning, he agreed.

Now, when she thinks of the name Oliver Queen, she is filled with worry. Determined not to awknowledge why she is okay with signing away the freedom her father refused to take away from her dispite elder Bravta members nagging to have her married off. She chose to marry herself off. To Oliver.

So, instead of going in to QC, she spent the day at home. In her dark wood and black themed office. Watering her plants, double checking shipments, training. She introduced herself to the new men and women her father brought with him from Russia to remain under her command. Scheduled meetings with the local Bratva brothers Oliver would need to reassure his allegiance with.

"For someone who took the day off from work, you work far too much, my Anastasia." Felicity looked up to see Anatoly standing in the doorway to her office, bowl and spoon in hand. "I brought you your favourite, I figured it would help."

Felicity stood, padding away from the computers she had been absently staring at for the last hour to sit on the black leather couch to the right of her desk. "Oh my god, you are the best father ever." Reaching out her hand, Anatoly passed the bowl to her with a chuckle.

He sat down beside her, handing her the spoon before placing his arm on the back behind her. "Only because I brought you ice cream." Felicity pushed her shoulder into him, glaring with a spoon in her mouth. Anatoly laughed again, "You are far from terrifying with a mouth full of ice cream, Anastasia."

Felicity shook her head, smiling. "It's just us Dad, no need to Anastasia me."

Anatoly nodded, but said nothing. Felicity focused on the chill of the bowl in her hand to distract herself from his watchful eye. He waited until she had finished the mint chip, with the bowl placed on the table beside them before he spoke. "You don't have to marry him, Felicity. You can back out, he will understand. He would never hold it against you."

Felicity sighed. "I know he wouldn't, but I would. Our only other option at this point, is disappearing to a desolate place with no contact from the outside world. And I just cannot go without my computers like that, not to mention, I doubt Thea would be thrilled with it." She turned toward her father, crossing her jean clad legs under her. "Besides, we both know you are thrilled with the idea of me getting married."

Brushing Felicitys pony tail back behind her shoulder, Anatoly softly smiled. "I cannot deny my darling, I went far too long believing I would never see you again, let alone see you marry, to not be excited by the idea of walking you down the isle. Although, it does terrify me. Yes."

Leaning forward, Felicity hugged her father. "It's more than that though, isn't it?"

"Well, I may also like the idea of you and Oliver together. You two have quite the spark, even when you stand in silence." Felicity lightly punch him in the side, Anatoly dramatically grunted. "I also can't help but notice your use of 'our'. You would go with him into exile?"

Felicity pulled back to look at her father, "Of course I would. John would too. We're a team. A family."

Anatoly leveled her with a look. "That is not why you would follow him, Felicity."

Felicity stared at him, like a deer caught in headlights. "That's not-" The sharp sound of Felicity's phone went off. Jolting herself off of the couch, she rounded her desk to answer. "Hello? Wha- No. Go to the Mansion, it's the closest. I'll be there soon." Felicity hung up, put on her heels quickly, then grabbed her grey leather jacket from the back of her chair.

"Felicity, what is going on?" Anatoly demanded, standing.

"I have to call Oliver." Felicity said quickly grabbing her purse from the arm chair by the door. "I'll explain later, I have to go." She rushed out the door, pointedly ignoring Anatolys final comment.

" _No, it's not that at all_."

\----

Training with fractured ribs wasn't the best of ideas, but Oliver needed to let out his frustrations. He had stopped feeling the pain long ago. His body was numb and sweaty, muscle memory had taken over while his mind tried to make sense of the day.

He'd accepted the offer.

The meeting with Isabel did nothing for his mood. Filled with nothing but being told how he was failing as a CEO, he wanted out of the office as soon as possible. Despite Isabels furious protests, Oliver excused himself early, using his sister as a scapegoat.

He was getting married to protect his sister.

He did check on Thea before heading to the lair where he spent the rest of the day. Rotating through the various training equipment the foundry held for him, he kept busy. Taking breaks only to needlessly check on scans Felicity had left running, and the tracker on his sister. She had yet to leave Roy's apartment.

Felicity was Anatoly's daughter.

It didn't shock him as much as it should have. It made sense even, she fit perfectly with the majority of what he had heard about her during his time in Russia. She was strong, and even though he didn't want her anywhere near danger. He knew she could handle herself if needed just fine. That she could scare even him if she wanted too, so average Bratva enforcers being scared of her were no surprise.

He'd accepted _her_ offer.

He was engaged to Felicity.

It didn't bother him, not in the slightest, for reasons he refused to awknowlege. What did bother him was that she hadn't told him who she was until now. He trusted her more than anyone. So it hurt, that she didn't trust him enough to tell him this until she had to. He understood why she hadn't, yes. Understanding didn't make the ache go away however.

Oliver wasn't even truely angry with Diggle. He understood that too. He was following Felicity. One couldn't tell him without the other coming clean.

He was going to marry **_Felicity_**.

The door to the foundry beeped, unlocking. At the sound of Dig's shoes on the metal stairs, Oliver began to beat the dummy harder. Oliver could feel his eyes on him, but he didn't look up.

Diggle stood staring at Oliver for a minute before he spoke, "Look man, I gave you your space today, but you don't have weeks to brood over this. Ask what you want to ask."

Oliver hit the dummy so hard the arm broke clean off. "I trusted you! I thought we were all partners!" Oliver yelled, whirling around to face Diggle. He took a deep breath to calm himself, rubbing his hands over his face. "I trusted her. I thought I knew who she was, but it was all a lie." He tried to ignore the hurt he could hear in his voice.

"No it wasn't. The team we made was real. The friendships we have are real. You just didn't know much about our pasts before." Diggle stated, moving closer to Oliver. His brown eyes piercing. "The same as we know next to nothing about your time on the island."

Oliver sighed, putting on the grey t-shirt he had discarded hours before, he sat in Felicity's chair. "I just don't understand why you wouldn't have said anything about this. Even when we met with Alexi, you said nothing."

Dig sat on the edge of the metal table across from Oliver, "Alexi Leonov hasn't exactly made Felicity's most trusted list. He's always refused to take orders without talking to Anatoly directly. Challenges orders too often." Diggle chuckled, "Felicity doesn't like him very much, so he never stood a chance at her inner circle, and I only interact with those few."

"So you probably already had the Counts name, and how to contact him." Oliver huffed.

"I didn't, but I wouldn't be surprised if Felicity did." Diggle smirked.

Oliver took a deep breath, "How did.. How did you meet Felicity?"

"Through my brother."

"What?"

"Felicity is who he was protecting when he was killed." Dig said solomnly, Oliver felt his jaw open in shock. "First time I met her she was 13, and Anatoly had gone missing. My brother had smuggled her out of Russia to Starling, asked me for help to get her to Vegas. Even scared, and broken over her father going missing, she could still babble her way into your heart." Diggle smiled briefly, "I went back for my third tour, didn't see her again for three years. I ended up helping my brother watch over her at MIT where she basically became my sister. I've been working with her ever since."

"Ten years." Oliver whispered. "You've known each other ten years and I had no idea."

"Felicity has never been the most open person man, she gives you a run for your money on trust issues." Diggle said.

"I just wish she would have told me."

"She was working on how to, then the undertaking happened and you disappeared." Dig crossed his arms, "Hard to tell anything to someone who wasn't there, and once you were, we were to busy keeping you and Thea alive to worry about telling you who Felicity's father was."

Oliver laughed sarcastically, "And now we're engaged." He pressed his fingers to his eyebrows. "She shouldn't be doing this for me. The Triad will go after her now, not to mention if any of my enemys as the Arrow discover her. It's too dangerous."

"And she would tell you to shove it. That it was 'her life, her choice'" Diggle sighed, "Felicity can handle this Oliver, even if you’re afraid to see it."

"I just- John, why would she do this for me?" Oliver said disbelievingly.

Diggle pursed his lips, "For the same reasons you would do it for her."

Oliver looked at Dig sharply, "I don't- she's my friend."

Diggle stared knowingly, "Mhm." Dig took a moment to look at Oliver, making a decision. "Things with the Triad have been bad for longer than you know."

Oliver scrunched his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"The attempts on your mothers life started about two weeks after you left." Dig held a hand up to stop Oliver from interrupting. "They were minor attacks. Easily stopped by men Felicity had at the prison for precautions. She had been one step ahead of the Triad for four months, then they took a leap ahead. Last minute false transfer papers slipped through, and Moira Queen was dead. Felicity beat herself up over it, didn't sleep for a week while she was hunting down where you had gone off to."

She felt guilty, Oliver realized. "It wasn't her fault." He stated. "But, that doesn't explain why you didn't come and get me sooner."

"She was trying to protect you. You had just lost your bestfriend, and were living in guilt city yourself. She didn't want you grinding yourself into nothing worrying over your mother when she had it handled." Diggle sighed, "Then suddenly, it wasn't."

Oliver groaned, getting up to walk across the foundry, leaning against the opposite computer table. He gripped the edge of table tight as he tried to gain control of his emotions.

"You would do the same for her."

Oliver gripped the table harder, "I know." Silence stretched on long enough that they both jumped to action at the sound of a phone going off by Felicitys computers. Oliver quickly grabbed it, glancing at the screen to see Felicity's face. "Hello?"

"You have to get to the Queen mansion now. It's Thea, she was attacked." Her voice was strong, anyone who didn't know her wouldn't have heard the panic in it.

"I'm on my way." He said, grabbing his leather jacket, ending the call. Oliver looked glanced at Dig on his way out, "Thea was attacked." He didn't need to look behind to know Diggle was following.  
  
\----

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr if you'd like, http://normalisjustafairytale.tumblr.com/


End file.
